


Other World

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Parallel Universes, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 他媽的這是啥鬼地方？這兩人是怎麼回事？Bucky Barnes漫長的生命中頭一遭深切地感受到什麼叫做膩死人跟閃瞎眼。接續復三，Bucky被傳送到了另一個世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇算之前那兩篇The Last Scene的後續，也就是Bucky消失之後去了哪裡 - 有看過我舊作的大概可以猜得出他掉到哪去了嘿嘿 - 希望五章內完結，偏甜，就當作是我被復三完虐之後對自己的補償啦～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老天爺真的很不喜歡他，  
> 趴在地板上，Bucky Barnes哀嘆。

What the Hel….

老天啊你一定是在開玩笑。

Bucky半趴在地上，維持著死 - 化為煙塵 - 前最後的姿勢。

不不不，我死了，消失了，不應該有感覺，真他媽的。

一個人到底要經歷過幾次死亡才會真正走向那幽谷？

我恨你，臭老天。

Bucky彷彿聽見上天惡意的嘲笑，真他媽的，天堂不收，地獄也進不了，操！

褐髮男人自嘲地想，然而想到Steve惶惑的眼神，他又不禁慶幸自己還活著，等我，Steve，我馬上就回來。

好吧！起來，Barnes，起來看看到底又是怎麼回事。

動了動肩膀，一陣刺痛 - 幹，右肩大概傷了 - 可能是倒地的時後被他自己的體重壓的。

他應該已經不在了Wakanda - 至少，應該不在林子裡了 - 身下的觸感並非草地泥土，而是木質地板 - 嗯！楓木，他喜歡這個，雖然重重摔在上頭真是他媽的痛死人。

壓下一聲呻吟，用左手撐住自己 - 喔太好了左臂還在呢 - Bucky緩慢爬起，坐在地板上。

檢查了一下，除了右肩還有點隱隱作痛以外，他既沒少胳膊也沒斷腿，作戰服還穿得妥妥的，依稀有著新衣服的氣味 - 真詭異 - 更詭異的是他的戰鬥靴，靴底照理應該要有泥土，Wakanda樹林裡的泥土層可厚著，然而現在卻是乾乾淨淨，彷彿全新的一樣，真他媽見鬼。

站起身，拍拍屁股，Bucky遊目四顧，看看能不能找出自己身在何處。

這是一個房間，嗯，看起來很普通的房間，既不是有著消毒水味的實驗室，也不是噁心霉味的的囚室，看起來也不像是有什麼尖端科技，就，很像是一般人在睡覺的，亮著一盞微黃床頭燈的臥室。

除了正中間那張大床一點也不普通。

眨眨眼，Bucky暗自吹了聲口哨。

這可真是好 - 好大一張床。這床的主人肯定是個高大的傢伙 - 嗯，也可能是一對情侶還是什麼的。Bucky歪歪頭，看著床上有點凌亂的被單、折起的兩條薄被子跟擠在一塊的兩顆胖枕頭。沒錯，這間臥室肯定屬於一對情侶或什麼的，而且一個是金髮一個褐髮，枕頭上的髮絲說明了這個 - 這讓他想到了什麼 - Bucky暗嘆一口氣要自己收斂心神。

無聲無息在房內繞了一圈，檢查所有可能隱藏竊聽器或攝像頭的地方，小茶几上擱著一些平面圖，看起來像是花圃的配置圖，訂製的半開放式衣櫃塞滿了男人的衣服 - 奇怪，沒有女人的？

床邊櫃上有幾本育兒書，抽屜裡頭有幾本畫冊，還有一盒彩鉛，嗯，這人畫的還不錯，Bucky翻了幾頁，有一些靜物，城市跟街景，最多的是嬰孩的素描 - 兩個 - 看來這是個有孩子的家庭。繞到床鋪另一頭，這邊的床邊櫃抽屜比剛剛那個凌亂，也有趣許多，Bucky大感有意思地打量格洛克17和Cop357交疊在一起塞在一隻口風琴旁邊，哦！Paraframe Tanto戰術骨架折刀，這把他喜歡，抽屜底部躺著通槍管布、保養油和幾隻槍管刷與螺絲起子，角落一顆顆小盤碟很像是黑寡婦用的寡婦螫，等等，竟然還有一顆手榴彈？？

Bucky挑起一邊眉毛，再看一眼之後發現自己搞錯了，這玩意絕對不是手榴彈，這是個容器，承裝某種液體的容器，拿起來晃一晃還能感覺裡頭液體的流動，真詭異，聳聳肩，褐髮男人把偽手榴彈輕輕放回原位關上抽屜。

好吧，這一家的男主人收藏還挺對他胃口的，不過美國很多家庭都有槍，所以這也不能說明什麼，起身再看了看，Bucky終於衣櫃旁的牆壁發現一個暗格 - 掛著一幅莫內星空的仿畫作遮掩 - 大概是保險箱之類的，但並沒有設置什麼防盜措施就有點奇怪了，Bucky才把右手放進凹陷的把手，暗格就自動彈開了，這也太簡單啦？然而拉開暗格之後他立刻就後悔了，猛地將抽屜塞回去，褐髮男人心中爆出一串詛咒 - 操！我眼瞎了！

好極了，看看他是被傳到什麼好地方？一對同性伴侶的房子，如果不是肉體碎化為塵的感覺還清晰可辨，Bucky幾乎要以為這是Shuri的惡作劇啦。

撩開窗簾一角往外窺看，天黑著，外頭沈沈的建築物看起來很像是紐約，更像布魯克林，算算時差，美東時間似乎應該是晚上沒錯，然而，有這麼容易嗎？從來都不信任自己的運氣，Bucky不確定地嘆了口氣，決定到房子其他地方找找看，有沒有什麼電子用品能讓他確認自己的位置，最好能讓他連絡上Steve或Wakanda那邊。

輕輕打開門，映入眼簾的是一整個寬敞的空間，客廳連接著有著Ｌ型吧台的開放式廚房，黑暗並不影響超級士兵的視力，他一眼就看到Ｌ型吧台上躺著一台Mac，看到熟悉的物品讓Bucky小小鬆了一口氣，說真的，有那麼一刻其實他挺擔心自己被傳到什麼奇怪的時間或地方去了。移動到高腳椅旁拿起Mac，從這裡可以看到這個房子還有兩個房間，一間堆著雜七雜八的物品，另一間看起來是孩童房，看來他想得沒錯，這個家庭有一對雙胞胎。

就在他想要打開筆電的那一刻，細微的門鎖開啟聲響起，Shit！進入備戰狀態的褐髮男人迅速將筆電歸位，未經思索即閃身躲到雜物間門後，非必要他並不想打擾任何平民，就算是擁有一整個武裝抽屜的平民也不例外。

大門打開了，一陣窸窸窣窣的聲響，伴隨著嘰嘰咕咕的孩童聲以及男中音輕柔的說話聲，Bucky閉了閉眼，真他媽糟糕。

門廊到廚房與客廳的燈都亮了起來，Bucky躲著的雜物間靠近門口，正對著廚房，再過去是兒童室跟主臥室，如果這家主人進門先把孩子送進兒童室，他或許有機會直接從大門溜走。透過門縫，一個穿著藍色T恤的金髮男子走進視線，這傢伙背對著他，正在把手上的大包小包放在廚房中島上，見鬼的這傢伙的背影也太像...

「Daddy？」

喔操！

低頭看著那個一歲多的娃娃，Bucky覺得心臟一絞，這個孩子...微捲的棕褐色頭髮，一雙寶藍色的明亮大眼，像極了他曾經無比疼愛的么妹。

「Bucky？」

這個聲音！Bucky僵住了，What the hell。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「糟糕，溢出來了！」這個Steve有點不好意思地對他笑笑，然後當著他的面脫下上衣抱起孩子餵起來，Bucky瞠大眼，覺得自己的三觀都毀了。

這個人，是Steve？

「又故意躲在門後要嚇我們！這招你上次用過啦！你女兒現在回家第一件事情就是檢查這裡，下次試試別處。」

熟悉的男中音盈滿笑意。

門被推開，那個金髮的傢伙咧嘴笑得像顆太陽，又像一頭躍躍欲試要撲過來的黃金獵犬 - 那讓他的心臟不安分地撲騰了兩下，然後他就真的撲上來了，靠靠靠靠，這種充滿彈性的觸感是怎麼回事，等等等等！！！你女兒女兒女兒！？！？！？！？

「我好想你！Buck，」

一股甜香漫進鼻腔，對方貼著他的臉頰光滑細膩，Bucky的心臟撲騰的更猛烈了。頸動脈最敏感的地方突然被對方的鼻尖觸了觸，他差點驚跳起來。

「怎麼？這次需要偽裝Beta？新的遮蓋劑嗎？你身上一點味道都沒有，難怪我聞不到你。」對方說著一邊還更用力的嗅著。

Bucky頸後的寒毛全都豎起來了，什麼鬼？

「幹嘛不說話？被Becca嚇呆了？」金毛獵犬終於鬆開他，笑著捏了捏他的臉。「兩週沒刮鬍子哦！看你像個野人一樣....啊！對！」像是突然想到什麼，男人微微彎腰摟著褐髮小女孩，對他一臉得意地笑著，「難怪你會呆掉，Becca會叫Daddy囉！」

啥？

「Bucky？」

「What the…」

「嗯嗯！我們上次說好不能在孩子面前說F開頭的字。」

這個瞇眼，這個抿嘴，這個隊長的凝視，是Steve沒錯，可是...難道他跨越時空穿到未來的世界嗎？他跟Steve結婚了？還領養了孩子嗎？不對，那個紫色怪物Thanos呢？Bucky覺得兩眼發暈。

「Steve？」

「嗯？」

「你...今天是幾號？」

濃密的眉毛揚起，那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛眨了眨，「5月1號啊！去了一趟中東你連今天星期幾都忘了？你是不是又沒回總部直接跳傘回來啦？這套新制服嗎？顏色不錯。」

「不，那....是，幾年了嗎？」

未來的Steve看起來有點擔心了，「幾年？現在嗎？2018年啊，你還好嗎？Bucky，記憶又出問題了嗎？」

操！所以還是今天啊！Bucky拼命眨眼，覺得自己的腦袋不夠用。

金髮男子皺起眉，騰出一隻手摸了摸他的臉頰，又歪頭看著他的左臂。

「手臂怎麼？換新的了？你怎麼都沒提？原本的手臂呢？這次任務不順利嗎？」

Bucky張張嘴，不知道該從何說起，想起之前在Wakanda閒來無事讀的那些科幻小說，裡頭講的那些平行宇宙的理論...難道...另一個世界？

垂下眼睫，Bucky有些恍惚，莫名的有什麼吸引了他的視線，眨眨眼，他知道Steve打了血清之後就變得胸肌飽滿，但是好像也沒有這麼...而且那是什麼？

「Steve，那是...」

「糟糕，溢出來了！」順著褐髮男人的視線往下看，這個Steve輕呼一聲，隨即不好意思地對他笑笑，然後就當著他的面脫下上衣，站在他腳邊的棕髮女娃立刻舉起雙手喊「ㄋㄟ ㄋㄟ - 」他還來不及消化眼前那對渾圓，金髮男子就抱起女娃餵了起來 - 餵餵餵奶，這個字眼應該沒有用錯 - Bucky瞠大眼，覺得自己的三觀都毀了。

Bucky肯定自己絕對神經錯亂，否則眼前怎麼會出現這樣的場景？是做夢是做夢是做夢，快醒醒Barnes。

他還在發怔的當兒，另一個世界的Steve已經抱著孩子移動到客廳沙發去了，一邊走還一邊回頭衝著他笑，「這小妞還是戒不掉，我先餵她，別發呆，幫我把東西放好，等會我來煮麵。喔！對了，Joey睡著了，你先別動他，會把他吵醒。」

這絕對，不是他的Steve，不可能，至少他確定Steve沒在Wakanda的時候不可能在外頭學了什麼產奶技能，老天啊！產奶！Bucky捂住臉揉了揉，動作僵硬地走出雜物間。

客廳的景象讓Bucky發愣起來，這個世界的Steve很像二戰那時的Steve，那時的Steve白白淨淨，一頭金髮梳理的整整齊齊，笑起來眉眼彎彎，藍眼閃爍著愉悅的光，最不同的是氣質，這個Steve少了點滄桑，更多的是一種成熟柔和的氣息，也許這個世界的他跟Steve過得很幸福？

那金髮男子一臉慈愛凝視著懷中孩子努力吃奶的樣子，他嘴角捲起一抹微笑，眉眼溫柔，整個人透著聖潔的光，Bucky覺得他可以站在那看到地老天荒。

「傻了你？快整理。」金髮男子抬頭暱了他一眼，輕聲責備，一手朝廚房中島上的紙袋比了比。

那拋過來有些瞋怪的眼神，配上視線所及那起伏有致的肌肉曲線，不知怎地讓人覺得無限暇思 - 那露出來的另一邊胸膛上，殷紅的小點還懸著一滴乳白色的水珠 - 猛地一機靈，Bucky覺得自己整個人都不好了。

趕緊回頭打量廚房，中島旁有一台雙人座嬰兒推車，裡頭躺著一個熟睡的孩子，應該就是Joey - Bucky再次受到視覺衝擊 - 這個孩子有著一頭淡金色的頭髮，有點長的髮絲軟軟地貼在前額，白裡透紅的臉蛋，那張臉，那張臉跟孩提時代的Steve別無二致，只是更圓潤些，氣色看起來更健康些。Bucky眼眶發熱，幾乎要停止呼吸。

可愛的孩子，美麗的伴侶，溫馨的家庭。他從未夢想過會有這樣的現實。

這個現實並不屬於你，清醒點，Barnes。

忍住摸摸那張稚嫩小臉的念頭，Bucky強迫自己轉身把注意力放在中島上放滿雜貨的紙袋，客廳裡，這個世界的Steve仍然全神貫注在孩子身上，Bucky決定憑直覺趕快把東西塞一塞，然後...然後他也不知道接下去該怎麼辦，如果是Steve，坦白告訴他自己不是這世界的Bucky，Steve應該能接受？

腦海裡有無數疑問飛速旋轉，這裡的Steve還是美國隊長嗎？為什麼會有奶給孩子吃呢？難道血清有這種作用？他確定屋子裡頭沒看到星盾，還是根本只是普通人？Bucky很快推翻了這個想法，剛剛那擁抱的力道不可能是一般人。自己呢？這裡的Bucky Barnes仍然有那樣的武器收藏，聽起來也是有一隻金屬手臂，所以應該不會是單純的平民，他們仍然是一對從40年代睡到21世紀的老冰棍嗎？想到一對...棕髮男子的思緒不禁飄向先前在臥室裡看到的那個手榴彈...八成是潤滑的...還有暗格裡琳瑯滿目的 - 那種玩具 -

所以這裡的Bucky跟Steve真的會幹那些事，說不定花樣還很多...靠靠靠，快停止，不要再往下想了。

一股熱氣猛地自下腹升起，Bucky用力咬住下唇，告誡自己不要再胡思亂想 - 也許在夜深人靜的時候他曾暗自幻想能將枕在身邊的那著人抱在懷裡，在曙光出露男人晨間生理悸動時曾想著Steve的臉攀上頂點，但他們之間始終不是那麼一回事，肯定跟這個世界的Bucky和Steve不一樣。

Steve。

思及此，Bucky不禁心中一痛，自己世界裡的Steve再一次失去了他，最後一眼Steve那揉和了錯愕與驚慌的表情，他無法想像現在的Steve會是怎樣的傷心。

如果，如果這個世界跟他原本的世界相差無幾，那麼Shuri、Banner，甚至Stark應該都還在嗎？這些人頂尖的腦袋也許能找出讓他回到原本世界的方法？

思忖間，另一個世界的Steve已經完事，一手抱著也睡著的女娃娃，一手拉著嬰兒推車，將兩個孩子一起送進兒童房。

等他再走出來時，Bucky也把紙袋裡的各式物品都收好了，棕髮男人站在客廳中間呆呆地看著寬敞沙發椅靠著的那面牆壁 - 先前被放在客廳的大書櫃擋住一部分視線所以他沒有發現 - 貼滿這個幸福家庭各個時期的照片。

「呃...Steve？我有點事想...」跟你說...我不是你的Bucky，我不是，那個照片裡得意洋洋，笑得一臉春風得意的那個人，不是站在神壇前親吻你的那個人，不是那個跟你一起迎接孩子出生的那個人，我不是。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「你能先把上衣穿起來嗎？你這樣我沒法思考...」Bucky脫口而出，喔真是的，這實在太干擾了。

「你在說什麼啊？Bacca只吃了一邊，你不在的時候我會自己擠啦！平常這事不是都你搶著做？」金髮男人雙手叉腰，瞪著眼一臉莫名其妙。

什麼什麼？擠什麼？

「Buck - 」

另一個世界的Steve突然湊上前，甜甜地（嗚！）叫了一聲，還拖著尾音，Bucky猝不及防被一把推倒在沙發上，金髮男人爬上他的腿（哇啊！）。

「我的Alpha，你是怎麼回事，我以為兩週不見你會很想我？嗯？」

一股水果甜香瀰漫上來，跨在他腿上的男人說著挑逗的話語，一邊貼著他開始慢慢地蹭 - 不啊啊！Bucky覺得自己會死掉 - Steve...不是，另一個世界的Steve握住他無措地平舉在胸前的手，身子往前貼近的同時將他的雙手舉起往後拉過頭壓在沙椅背上，Bucky一點反抗的想法都沒有，他已經完全懵了。

半甦醒的位置被不輕不重地擦過，倒抽一口氣，Bucky只覺得鼻頭一麻，突然，一股溫熱的液體流了出來。

另一個世界的Steve停下了動作，揚起一邊眉毛看著他。

老天啊！他流鼻血了，嗚。

「好吧！現在可以說實話了，你是誰？誰派你來的？」

蛤？

右手手腕傳來冰涼的觸感，Bucky這才發現他的雙手已經被銬了起來。

金髮男子換上一副蹙眉瞪眼的標準美國隊長辦公中臉 - 哦啊！這就很像他的Steve了 - 似乎擔心他會掙斷手銬逃跑，男人仍然坐在他腿上抓著他的手腕。

「別以為你騙得過我，真的Bucky Barnes在哪裡？」

說到自己愛侶的名字時，抓著他手腕的力道明顯變重。

被發現非正主兒Bucky反而覺得鬆了一口氣，還好不是真的想跟他做什麼（儘管內心深處覺得有點可惜），不過他的鼻血還在流，Bucky很想問問能不能先給他一張面紙擦一擦，真他X的，還能比這更尷尬的嗎？

某種噴射機械的聲響劃過，兩個超級士兵同時轉頭，客廳那面被落地窗簾遮住的整片落地窗猛地被撞開，玻璃碎屑四濺，嘩啦啦噴了一地，兩人反射性同時掩住對方，抱著彼此跳離沙發，在地毯上滾了一圈 - 兩人纏做一團，Bucky剛好做了壓在上面的那一個。

「操你媽的放開我家Stevie！」

有如驚天霹靂，一聲怒氣滿點的爆喝如雷貫耳。

兩人同時看向來人，衝破窗戶跳進自家客廳的除了這個世界的Bucky Barnes還會有誰？

很好，這副景象活脫脫就是抓姦現場，這下真的比尷尬還要尷尬。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是說他沒有想像過這個，但...這樣活生生上演也太刺激了！

神聖的狗屎！

如果說另一個世界的Steve讓他驚豔，另一個世界的Bucky讓他驚訝，這兩人加在一起則是讓他驚嚇。

不是說他沒有想像過這個，但...這樣活生生上演也太刺激了！

快把嘴闔上，Barnes！

一切快得讓他措手不及，就在另一個世界的Bucky像某種動作片男主角那樣華麗出場之後，被他壓在身下的另一個Steve立刻把他拽開，一陣旋風般跳起撲進那個Bucky大張的懷抱。

然後就是現在這樣了，

Bucky抱著胸，盤腿坐在地上，努力收起表情，乾瞪著對面的一對愛侶上演久別重逢。

「Stevie甜心，我想死你了。」

「噢！Buck～～我也很想你，但下次別再撞破窗戶了好嗎？你知道我最討厭收拾那些碎玻璃了。」

「抱歉寶貝，我只是怕你出事。」

「別擔心，他已經被我制服了，就像Nat說的那樣容易。」

「我就知道Nat成天跟你嘰嘰咕咕一定沒啥好事。」

「親愛的，這只是間諜招數，你懂的。」

「嗯？下次施展給我看？」

那兩人緊緊黏在一起的嘴好不容易分開就是一連串情話，然後又是無休無止的親來吻去，伴隨著響亮的嘖嘖跟水聲，拜託，這裡還有個大活人好嗎？Bucky用手背揩了揩鼻子，覺得這鼻血真是白流(？) 

又過了五分鐘，那兩人仍然像一對小狗那樣啃來咬去，不斷追逐對方的嘴跟下巴，一身黑色作戰服的男人大有把金髮碧眼的男人生吞活剝的氣勢，Bucky覺得自己像個躲在臥室看小黃片的青少年 - 不要問他怎麼知道的 - 他就是知道好吧！

噢不！

那隻鑲著紅星的機械手臂嗡鳴著往下滑到曖昧的地方，毫不客氣地揉搓起來。

快停下！Bucky內心哀號，對一個禁慾那麼多年的男人來說，這畫面實在太過分了！這樣下去不是辦法，Bucky只好認份的做一次煞風景的人，用力清了一下喉嚨。

被自己（其實只有臉一樣。）拿槍指著真的是一種很奇怪的體驗。

也許Sam他們老是嘲笑他面無表情的樣子像不爽貓是有點道理的。

那雙灰藍色的眼睛終於肯從他的伴侶身上撕下，轉過來開始打量他，目光之犀利像是恨不得在他身上燒出幾個洞，好吧！Bucky可以想像哪個男人都不能忍受另一半跟別的男人親熱，但，那是他自己爬到我腿上的啊！老兄。

「你就是另一個世界來的冬日士兵？」

「沒錯，就是我，Bucky Barnes。」

就在Bucky好奇對方怎麼立刻就判斷自己是從另一個世界來的，而不是外星人還是克隆人之類的產物時，門鈴聲響起。

黑髮男人哼哼一聲，（Bucky終於發現他們之間的差異 - 這個Bucky的髮色比他的深一些。）將手槍塞回槍套，然後走去開門。

「喲！伙計，嘿！Cap！」伴隨著爽朗的招呼，來人吹了一記響亮的口哨，「我沒打斷什麼吧？」

不，會，吧...Bucky挑起眉毛。

進門的是，兩隻鳥，不，他是說，兩隻獵鷹。

「你知道，要進這兩個老傢伙的巢穴那可得掐準時間，否則閃瞎眼那是家常便飯。」

這個世界的Sam Wilson用一種略帶炫耀的語氣向身後的另一隻獵鷹說明，表示他堅持在昆式戰鬥機降落之後拖拉許久才登門可是大有原因。

「嘿！Barnes，想我嗎？」臉上還帶著擦傷的黑人弟兄朝他揚揚眉，一臉玩味地打量他腕部的手銬。

平常時候一隻就夠受的了，兩隻那真是...Bucky有點頭疼的揉揉眉心。

「所以，你們倆是一道的，妙極。」黑髮男人搖搖頭，語帶諷刺。

「是啊，我懂，爛透了。」Bucky喃喃。

 

\- - - - - - 

 

在這個世界的Steve檢查過孩子們都仍然睡得很香甜 - 據說他開啟了兒童房的防禦裝置，裡頭完全與外面隔絕，所以寶寶們才沒有被自家老爸搞破壞的聲音吵醒。然後那個穿著全套銀紅色制服（這裡的獵鷹制服還真是...品味特別...）的傢伙用某種儀器 - Stark出品，專業處理Hulk等級破壞 - 瞬間修復被撞破的窗戶之後，他們終於坐下來好好理了清楚。

Bucky發現，在這個世界，除了Steve，沒人稱呼James Barnes為Bucky，大家通常叫他Winter - 他在神盾局&復仇者的代號 - 這世界的Steve仍然是美國隊長，與他的伴侶Winter Silder都是神盾局編制內的特工，也是現役的復仇者，相對的，這裡的Steve通常被稱作Cap。於是兩個Barnes該怎麼稱呼就這麼決定了，至於鳥人們，Bucky決定那不是他關注的重點（喂喂）。

在Bucky掉進Cap他們臥室的同時，Sam也出現在獵鷹他們的昆式戰鬥機上，突然冒出來的Sam差點被Winter丟出機艙，幸而兩隻鳥人很快就達成共識 - 基本上這裡的世界早就經歷過各種奇怪生物與不同宇宙生命的拜訪，所以他們也見怪不怪 - 當然，並不是所有的生命體都是那麼友善，總之，他們聽完Sam的故事之後很快就推測出被Thanos搞消失的人可能都掉到平行宇宙去了，獵鷹首先通知了復仇者召集人兼神盾執行董事Stark，讓他注意世界上是否有其他突然出現的案例，並且聯絡仙宮以及其他盟友，Stark告訴他們偵測到Cap的住家有異常生命現象，這下可急壞了Winter，鳥人們勸也勸不住，所以才搞出撞進自家客廳的場面。

Sam瞪著眼對他嘆道，「你相信嗎？Tony Stark！這裡竟然沒有發生過內戰！復仇者也沒有分裂！」

這世界的獵鷹建議把兩人帶去復仇者大樓，讓Stark跟Banner好好研究一下（研究兩個字讓Bucky蹙起眉頭，跟Stark碰面也讓他有點猶豫。）彷彿是看出他的疑慮，Cap表示時間已晚，不如大家先休息，隔天再過去曼哈頓，（是的，他們住家的位置在布魯克林，Bucky先前沒想錯。）

一番討論之後，Sam決定跟獵鷹一道離開，Bucky仍舊留在這裡，約好隔天直接在復仇者大樓碰頭。

「你真的要待在這？老兄，不是我要抱怨，這倆可閃死人了。」

Bucky確定這世界的獵鷹非常、非常的自來熟，這傢伙趁著老冰棍們 - 這世界的好友們對他們兩個的統稱 - 正在處理孩子們的時機，靠過來擠眉弄眼地對他說道。

想了一下先前上演的“激情”場面，大概就是他所謂的閃死人，Bucky聳了聳肩。

「我還是不敢相信你們世界的老冰棍們竟然不是一對！不是我要說，我們Winter雖然對所有人都一副西伯利亞冷颼颼，一但面對金髮甜心Cap，呼哈！那可比印尼火山爆發熱滾滾。」黑人兄弟誇張地揮舞雙手，然後轉頭問Sam，「你確定他們真的只是“最好的朋友”嗎？沒有別的？」

Sam竟然有膽噴出一聲嗤笑，「這我可不敢多說。」

什麼意思啊！Bucky皺起眉頭。

「不過如果你指的是那種關係，」Sam比了比兒童房內，一邊幫孩子們換尿布，一邊還在親來蹭去的兩個傢伙，「我發誓我們這邊這兩個很柏拉圖了，頂多就是那個嘛...眼神交流、電力四射什麼的你懂。」

兩隻鳥唧唧咕咕地笑成一團。

才沒有！Bucky憤憤地想，去你媽的Wilson。

「笑夠了沒。」

黑髮男人站在兩隻鳥後頭，抱胸瞇眼冷冷地說。

「咳，嗯，別捲了，Winter，你知道Alpha信息素對Beta們無效好吧！Anyway，我想我們該走了。」

剛剛他們好不容易才搞清楚，這個世界最大的不同就是有所謂的Alpha、Beta、以及Omega，老實說Bucky不太懂這世界的性別幹嘛搞得那麼複雜，不過這也解釋了為什麼那兩個孩子活脫脫就是老冰棍們的結合版，想到Steve孕育著兩個新生命的模樣，Bucky的鼻子忍不住又開始抽動。

送走獵鷹們，在Cap的堅持下，剛出完任務一身風沙的Winter不甘願地先去洗了澡，很明顯黑髮Alpha並不樂意讓自己的伴侶跟Bucky獨處一室，儘管Bucky覺得他根本多慮，然而在跟金髮男人單獨相處的短短十幾分鐘內，Bucky發現自己再度被這個世界的Steve吸引。

「剛剛有吃飽嗎？家裏還有昨天烤好的蘋果派，要不要來一塊？」Cap露出人畜無害地微笑，親切地詢問。

先前他們在就平行宇宙這件事情做討論時，Cap就拿出早已準備好的晚餐加熱了給大家解飢，然而原本是為兩個超級戰士準備的份量，要分給三個超級戰士再加兩個普通人類顯然只夠大家塞牙縫，身為不速之客，Bucky也不好意思隨便要求，現在有點心可以吃，棕髮男子當然趕快點頭。

媽媽！

Bucky坐在中島的高腳椅上，咬下那香甜的蘋果派時，心裡猛然爆出母親的名字。

這個味道，蘋果酸甜的滋味與微辣的肉桂粉完美的融化在舌尖，也勾起了他遙遠的兒時回憶，與一般人做甜點時習慣使用錫蘭肉桂不同，Winifred Barnes偏愛使用中國肉桂，與溫和輕甜的錫蘭肉桂相比，中國肉桂入口甜中帶點辛辣、風味較強烈，Bucky少說有八十年沒有吃到過這麼道地的Barnes家口味蘋果派了。

「還合胃口嗎？可能有一點點辣...」金髮男人撲閃著長長的睫毛，略帶猶豫地說，「這是...Buck他們家的食譜，我之前失敗好多次，這次不知道成不成功...」

啊！

「很好吃，真的，是道地的Barnes口味...我...這真的，很好吃，謝謝你。」

想當年Steve也曾經認真學過這道Barnes家的家傳點心，做出來的成品也獲得Barnes太太的肯定，她總笑Bucky兩兄妹只顧著吃，Becca還曾經毫不臉紅的說願意為了Steve做的蘋果派嫁給他，為此兩兄妹還鬧了一陣子，當然，那時後Bucky壓根不懂自己在不高興什麼。

Bucky沒想到自己還記得這個味道，更沒想到竟然能在跨越時間、穿越空間之後再次嚐到這充滿家的味道，他能想見這個世界的Steve為了這個世界的Barnes努力做出這個充滿回憶的甜品，其中是包含了多少的甜蜜與心意。

「不，那沒什麼...那...」似乎被Bucky誠心誠意的感謝以及感動的樣子嚇了一跳，Cap有點手足無措。

「對了，剛剛真是抱歉，呃，我平常不是那樣的，我是說...那個...」靦腆地摸摸後頸，Cap為早先發生的烏龍事道歉，這男人大概是真的很不好意思，紅暈一路從兩腮蔓延到耳尖了，Bucky嚼著蘋果派一面默默想著他還可以再紅一點。

「不，那...嗯...沒...關係，不用在意。」Bucky也有點尷尬，兩人一致同意揭過這事不再提。

之前兩人很有默契的沒有在Winter跟兩隻鳥面前提起這件事，別開玩笑，要是Winter知道他家Cap對他施展的是哪一種類的間諜招式，Bucky肯定自己應該看不到明早的太陽。

就讓這事成為他心底永遠的秘密吧！配著眼前金髮男子背對他洗碗的俊俏背影，Bucky忍不住回味了一下被那彈性十足的臀肉磨蹭的感覺，確定這經驗他絕對難以忘懷。

 

事實證明沒什麼事情瞞得過Winter.我家甜心的屁股只屬於我.殺手先生。

當天深夜，躺在客廳沙發，努力試著睡著的Bucky發誓那傢伙絕對是故意的，難怪穿銀紅制服的有翅膀先生會那樣說了，Bucky完全、半點、壓根不想聆聽他們的現場演出好嗎！更別說那些嘶吼跟呻吟持續了一整夜！一。整。夜！

操他媽的。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點放飛又飛不太起來該怎麼辦？寫Sam的時候總會忍不住帶入AM的人設，其實Sam應該沒那麼逗吧！？思...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Steve。」  
> 那雙他每天早晨能在鏡中看到的灰藍色眼眸堅定地直視他。  
> 「為了他，我想進化成更好的人。」

 

「嗯....再快一些，就是那裡！啊....」

金髮男子迷人的男中音比往常高了幾度，稍長的髮絲隨著身體起伏不斷彈跳，棕髮男人在底下配合著挺腰用勁。

「太深了，啊啊！」

被絞緊的快感從尾椎一路攀升，他知道Steve快要到了，Bucky一冷一熱的兩隻手捧著身上人兒挺翹的兩團幫助他更快地上下。

「太棒了寶貝，你真美，來吧！我想看，讓我看。」

「Bucky - - 」

Steve發出帶著泣音的呻吟，噴濺而出的溫暖液體滴落在他臉龐，這實在太美妙了，Bucky真想就這樣一直幹下去。

「Yes！Babydoll！」

「 **D** \- a - ddy - - - -」

嘶 - 布帛扯裂的聲音。

What？？

Bucky倏地掀開眼睫，

一雙圓溜溜的藍綠色眸子跟他大眼瞪小眼，這絕對不是Steve的眼睛。

掌心傳來抱枕布料的觸感，也在說明他手上死抓著的絕對不是夢中Q彈的臀肉。

趴在他身上的小可愛咧嘴露出四顆門牙，開心地把口水甩在他臉上。

**呃啊！！**

「Becca，快下來，不要吵叔叔睡覺。」

「Daddy。」

「不，不，我知道長得一樣，但這個不是Daddy，來，Daddy在臥室裡。」

「Daddy！」

棕髮藍眼的女孩兒很是堅持。

口水還在滴，Bucky倒抽一口氣往後仰高臉，那滴口水掉進了鬍子裡。

嗚！不要用口水幫我洗臉啊！！！

Bucky想要把娃娃抓起來，又怕弄傷她，正在為難，Cap出現在視線中。

「早啊！」

男人俯視他，嘴角洋溢著柔和的笑意，晨光將他的臉龐敷上一層金色的光暈。

這傢伙真的跟Steve一模一樣 - 該死的好看 - Bucky有點暈眩的想。

金髮男人一把撈起巴著他不放的小娃，將她舉到高處旋轉一圈後夾在臂彎，小女孩興奮地格格笑。

「來吧！小寶貝，Papa帶你去找Daddy。」

謝天謝地，得救了。

「早餐在桌上，別客氣，儘量用。你可以，嗯，先洗個臉。」

Cap又對他笑了笑，然後挾著不斷揮舞手腳的小傢伙轉身往主臥室而去，房間內隨即傳來小女孩歡快的尖叫跟黑髮男人的哀嚎。

真是讓人欣羨。

坐起身，Bucky發現手上拽著的沙發抱枕已經裂開一條大縫，這下可好，證據確鑿。

站在盥洗室看著鏡中自己眼下明顯的黑眼圈跟一臉沒睡飽的樣子，Bucky忍不住再次詛咒。

他知道自己對Steve一直存有不太正經的幻想，然而如此露骨內容的夢還是頭一遭，絕對，絕對是因為聽了整晚的立體聲環繞音效害的！

用冷水狠狠擦了一把臉，真他媽的，自從來到這個世界，Bucky原本謹守分際的心越來越不受自己控制了，Steve要是知道他腦袋裡都想著些什麼，恐怕會嚇得從此不再出現在他的小屋周圍。

Steve。

所以，Sam也從原本的世界消失了，那麼還有誰待在Steve身邊呢？Nat？Shuri？也不知道還有多少人仍安然無恙。放下毛巾，Bucky的心情沈重起來。

 

比起Becca的適應良好，叫做Joey的小男孩明顯對餐桌上出現兩個Daddy表現出高度的懷疑，那雙跟Winter如出一轍的灰藍色大眼不斷左看右瞄，眉頭緊皺，小臉蛋一整個嚴肅，彷彿非要把他們倆分個清楚才罷休，這個個性八成是遺傳到了Cap - 那種非要搞清楚、追根究底的精神 - 然而小娃娃最後還是沒能分辨出來，小嘴一癟差點情緒崩潰，Cap只好趕緊把他抱走。

饜足了一晚的Winter看起來心情比昨天好了很多，終於肯大發善心對他點點頭，僅管他的笑容依舊只對金髮伴侶以及兩個可愛的寶貝放送，不過Bucky並不在意這些，現在對他來說，到底能不能回去原本的世界才是最重要的。

八點整，孩子們的褓母準時抵達，為了不造成一般民眾困擾，他們先讓Winter帶著Bucky直接下樓去取車，Bucky這才有機會好好打量他睡了一晚的這棟樓，這是一棟頗新的電梯公寓，房子內部不用說，比三十年代他跟Steve合租的小房間大了好幾倍，外觀也頗為典雅，復古的紅磚外牆，雕花鐵欄杆與銅綠色大門，四周環境看起來也很不錯，街道整齊乾淨，樹影婆娑，綠意盎然，可以想見他們的生活過得頗為寬裕。

紐約的春，陽光和煦，溫度宜人，儘管清楚身在另一個世界，一瞬間他仍然有回到家鄉的錯覺，彷彿那斑駁樹影下奔跑的是仍舊年少的自己。

Bucky偷偷瞄了一眼走在他身邊的Winter，換下作戰服的Winter一身悠閒，黑色長髮往後梳起綁成一個小啾，他穿著黑色牛仔褲搭配深藍色長袖線衫，兩邊袖子都往上捲起，似乎一點也不在意露出銀光閃爍的左臂。

很難相信這世界的Winter Soldier活得如此光明正大，沒有奔逃躲藏，沒有被人唾棄，更沒有拖累美國隊長害他亡命天涯，相反的，他抬頭挺胸，驕傲地站在金髮男人身邊，聯手打擊犯罪，拯救生命。

說不羨慕是假的。

幾乎一模一樣的兩個人，最終走上了截然相反的道路。

儘管這世界的Bucky Barnes比他更為幸運，並沒有因為刺殺老Stark而與Tony結怨 - 據說這裡的老Stark早死於癌症，Maria Stark則是因為心痛於伴侶的離世，不多時即撒手人寰 - 這世界另一個讓他驚奇的地方，兩個人綁定連結後終身互屬，一但一方出事，另一方通常也無法苟活。然而，這世界的Bucky Barnes選擇接受審判，把自己的一切攤開在世界眼前，由世人評判他到底是受害者還是犯罪者，由律法去決定他值不值得，這樣的勇氣是他當初沒有的。

有時候命運的差異就在這一念之差。

「What？」

大概是目光停留得太久，黑髮男人轉過臉來向他挑起眉毛。

Bucky眨眨眼，總是沒能忍住心中的疑問。

「你...當初如何能做出那樣的決定？」

問題並不具體，但Winter明顯聽懂了，畢竟本質上他們可算是同一個人。

「Steve。」

那雙他每天早晨能在鏡中看到的灰藍色眼眸堅定地直視他。

「為了他，我想進化成更好的人。」

Bucky呼吸一窒。

如果可以，他閉上眼，如果可以，他也願意為了他付出所有，但是...

「我知道你在想什麼，」黑髮男人轉臉看向前方道路。

「但我得說，在那種情況下，你沒有機會的，別再想了，伙計。」

Bucky知道他指的是Howard的死，這也許是Winter能表達出最像是安慰的話語了吧！

 

 

Tony Stark是個嘴賤無敵的小婊砸，

這是Bucky見到這個赫赫有名的天才五分鐘後的第一個感想 - 就在他調侃Cap欲求不滿來個三人行正剛好讓Winter差點暴走拆了實驗室之後。

當Bucky同意讓他掃描Wakanda幫他打造的左臂，工程師彷彿被打了一劑強心針（或興奮劑？）蹦踏得像拿到新玩具的小孩，在讚嘆汎合金手臂的輕巧與堅韌度同時開始鼓吹加裝新功能的好處。

「你知道，加個自動噴灑潤滑劑的功能絕對很實用的，一點小電流增進情趣也不錯啊！是吧？Cap？」

金髮男人翻了個白眼，沒搭理他，顧著把自家奧嘟嘟的Alpha拉到一旁安撫。

「我打賭我們異世界來的賽伯格會欣賞這個主意！我聽說你們那邊的Cap也是個Beta。」

呃....

Bucky清了清喉嚨，

「那個...我們...不是一對？」

「太好了！那你更需要這個！第一次上床就要讓他對你高超的技巧死心塌地！」褐髮褐眼的男人挑逗地對他眨眨眼。

「什麼？...我不....」

「嘿！他臉紅了！哇！星期五，妳錄下來了嗎？？」

幸好，星期五通報獵鷹們與這世界的蟻人的到來轉移了他的注意力。

與他們同行的還有一位白髮蒼蒼的老人家，Hank Pym博士。

 

 

「所以，你是說透過量子領域有機會讓他回去原本的世界？」

這世界的Scott Lang看起來對大名鼎鼎的美國隊長依舊有著不尋常的迷戀/欣賞，被Cap專注的視線一看，話都不會說了。

他們帶來了蟻人裝束與量子巡航器的原型，根據Pym博士的解釋，最先Scott誤打誤撞進入量子領域又返回後，他就考慮過清醒的進出量子領域的可能性 - 照理說一但把自己縮小到能進入量子領域，會因為種種原因陷入昏迷一去不返 - 所以他們打造了量子巡航器，透過特殊發射管道來將巡航器縮小，乘坐在裡頭的人會跟著一起進入量子領域，不會受到影響昏迷。

Pym博士表示他們已經成功讓蟻人跟黃蜂女安全進入量子領域數次，同時救出了當年迷失在量子領域的愛妻。

「我還是不懂，你說在這個領域時間跟空間都失去意義，但這樣怎麼能讓Bucky回到他的世界呢？」Cap一語問出在場所有人的疑問。

「我們每一個人的身體都是由原子組成的，每一顆原子都會受到你所在宇宙影響而呈現所屬宇宙的標記，就像螞蟻，在我們看起來，同種類的螞蟻都長得一模一樣，但是因為生物費洛蒙的關係，不同蟻窩出來的螞蟻牠們認得出彼此的不同，我這樣說你們懂？」

確定大家都點頭，Pym博士才繼續解釋。

「現在，這位，Bucky，他來自A宇宙 - 我隨便假設一下 - 他身上的每一個原子會本能的被A宇宙吸引，所以，假如我們讓他進入量子領域 - 剛剛我有說量子領域能聯通各個宇宙嗎？」

「也就是說假如他進入量子領域，他會向自己所屬的宇宙靠近，只要確定靠得夠近之後再變大就會出現在原本的世界！太聰明了博士。」

黑色頭髮的物理學博士接了下去說出結論。

Pym博士對Banner點點頭，「但，我得說，這只在理論階段，我們還沒有機會實驗這部分。當然，還有巡航器跟發射管道也需要再修改。」

「那麼，恭喜，你得到一個完美的實驗素材跟地點！」這世界的Tony興奮地搓手，表示咱們還等什麼。

一群瘋狂科學家迫不急待開工了。

幫不上的超級戰士們/非超級的戰士們都被趕回家，他們現在能做的只有等待。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 量子領域相關的一大段都是瞎逼逼的，大家隨便看看不要太認真哈！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「讓我說完，聽著，你得知道這個，因為那個Steve絕對不會，永遠不會告訴你這些。」Cap很堅持。

三個星期說長不長，說短不短，Bucky從一開始的心急如焚到後來逐漸淡定，科學家們搞的那些事自己幫不上半點忙，急死了也沒有用。

望著漫天星空，Bucky在想他跟Sam兩個人的緣份還真是有夠深，這麼千萬個宇宙，就他們兩個掉進同一個世界，也就這麼剛好他們掉進的這個世界跟他們原本所屬的世界相差無幾，僅管Wakanda並沒有對外開放，T’Challa也還沒有出名於世，然而復仇者還是復仇者，更甚者，這世界擁有往返量子領域的技術，他們也才有回家的機會。

他在Wakanda的那兩年，儘管偏安一隅，與世無爭，但身份仍然是在逃的通緝犯，在這裡，這個世界對Winter Soldier沒有惡意，那麼久以來，他真正得以站在故鄉的土地，走在繁華的街頭，平和的，輕鬆的，沒有突然出現的國際刑警，或是發狠追殺他的超級英雄，事實上，沒有人會看上他一眼。

他珍惜這短暫、得來不易的安寧，還有與這世界的Bucky和Steve以及雙胞胎組成的幸福家庭相處的時光。

大概知道他第一晚被吵得睡不好，Cap紅著臉拖著Winter把儲藏室整理出來充當客房，他們似乎也瞭解他想要留在這裡的心情，完全沒有要他搬到別處去的意思，儘管Stark一直熱情的對他招手表示復仇者大樓空間很多，他還是選擇繼續住在這裡 - 有點厚臉皮的，跟這個世界上最甜蜜的家庭住在一起 - 既使明知道會閃瞎眼他也不在乎，這是他夢想中的家，也是他沒有機會擁有的家。

他們大方而善良的接納他成為家庭的一員。尤其是雙胞胎，Joey從懷疑到放下戒心，正在長側門齒的他意外的喜歡Bucky的振金手指，總是逮到機會就咬；Becca則是打一開始就對他表達出極度的喜愛，Cap糾正了很多次仍然沒法讓她改口叫他叔叔 - 聽到那句Daddy時Winter臉都黑了 - 後來大人小孩各退一步，達成協議稱Bucky做Dad，這點讓Bucky感激涕零，他從不認為自己是當父親的料，但這一對娃娃真的讓他愛的不行，甚至讓他動了回到自己世界時也養一個的念頭 - 如果Steve願意跟他一起養的話。

也許是初次見面的誤會，Cap對他懷有某種想要補償的心理，又或許是心疼他的際遇比Winter更加坎坷？Bucky不確定，總之Cap對他的照顧幾乎可以說是無微不至，搞得Sam私下揶揄這裡的隊長是不是父愛太氾濫，把Bucky當成另一個兒子在養了 - Bucky也感覺似乎有那麼點意思。

總之，從Cap身上，他看到Steve的另一面，柔軟、溫暖，屬於家庭的那一面。

Winter像一個最酷的大哥，平時不會跟你囉唆，只在看不過去的時候插手管一管的那種；他也像一隻固守領域的雄獅，看似懶洋洋，其實無時無刻都在注意守護著他的珍寶們。

最讓他訝異的是家裡的吃喝都是由Winter在張羅，除了第一天晚上他們吃的晚餐是Cap做的，之後的每一餐都是這個Alpha一手處理，親自烹調，這傢伙不但架勢十足，做出來的食物口味道地而且花樣繁多，讓Bucky讚嘆不已。

這世界其他人似乎都對此見怪不怪，他甚至包了獵鷹的午餐 - 平日白天他們都會出門到復仇者基地進行例常訓練，午餐飯盒也是出自黑髮Alpha之手 - Winter的說法是，吃膩了外頭的食物，而這隻鳥太吵了所以只好用食物塞住他的嘴。

「他這習慣是剛回來那一陣子養成的，心理醫師建議，解壓什麼的，」Cap在他身旁微笑地看著好友跟自家丈夫鬥氣，「他喜歡烹飪。」

「承認吧！你就是喜歡煮東西！你這辛蒂蕊拉！」獵鷹一嘴的馬鈴薯沙拉還有辦法出聲，旁邊的Sam啃著麵包竊笑。

「不，其實我是喜歡餵豬。」Winter一臉嚴肅地反駁，引起一桌子人大聲抗議。

「尤其是你，我最可愛的粉紅豬。」面對自己的丈夫，Winter換上一臉柔情蜜意的表情，速度之快可比川劇變臉，Cap竟然紅著臉笑得眉眼彎彎，Winter隨即側身捧著Cap的臉旁若無人地吻了起來。

只見獵鷹跟Sam兩人同時拿出墨鏡戴上，一副老子什麼都沒看到，老子照樣吃的態勢。

「趕快吃，他們一時半刻不會停的，」

獵鷹一邊說著，趁機多舀了幾勺燉菜。

Sam意有所指地對他挑挑眉，Bucky笑了笑搖搖頭，垂眼專心對付自己碗裡的紅酒燉牛肉。

透過Winter，他看到什麼叫鐵漢柔情，也看到自己更多的可能。

他更看到自己跟Steve獲得另一種生活的機會。

「不要做一個旁觀者，幸福不會從天上掉下來，幸福要靠自己爭取。告訴他你心裡的感覺，不要害怕，相信我，他就像你愛著他一樣的愛你，事實上，我覺得每一個宇宙的我們都是相愛的，也許這想法有點傻，不過，我就是這樣認為。」

Cap這麼對他說。

 

科學家們終於做好準備，Bucky將啟程回去自己的世界。

他們預定在隔天正午進行發射 - Stark一度想瞎掰這個時間與地球軌道啊星球引力什麼的有關，其實理由只是因為科學家們都是夜貓子，一早就開工對他們來說實在太折磨。

出發前一晚他跟Cap難得有時間單獨相處，Winter帶著雙胞胎們泡在浴室裡玩某種橡皮鴨子洗泡泡浴的遊戲 - 今天輪到他幫孩子們洗澡哄睡覺。

Cap遞給他一瓶啤酒，Bucky挑了挑眉。

「我知道，我們都不會喝醉，不過，聊天嘛，總得拿瓶什麼來配。」金髮男人笑著解釋。

他接了過去，入口的清涼平衡了期待歸鄉的焦躁神經。

「多謝，我是說，這一切。」

Cap微笑著搖手，表示沒有什麼。

兩人並肩站在陽台，倚著陽台矮牆一起仰望星空。

「明天會是好天氣。」

「嗯。」是回家的好日子，回家，回到他的Steve身邊。

身旁的男人沈默了半晌，Bucky知道他有話想說，他沒有催促，只是靜靜等著。

「我....有件事想告訴你....」

低下頭，Cap下意識地開始旋轉手中的酒瓶。

「Bucky…我是說，Winter，我們沒有談過這個，但是他也清楚，只是，他知道我不想談這個，他...他從來不會強迫我做我不想做的事，儘管很多時候我常常是在逞強...」Cap嘴角勾起，「事實上，你們真的很像，你知道嗎？」

Bucky再次挑眉，事實上，與Winter相比，Bucky自認為平易近人許多。

「Anyway…」

深呼吸，Cap吐出一大口氣才繼續開口。

「我有...憂鬱以及很嚴重的分離焦慮。」

Bucky揚起眉毛，Cap抬眼快速地瞟了他一下，又垂下眼睫。

「看不出來對吧？Ekman博士 - 我的心理醫生 - 他說血清加強了我對情緒的控制，我...一直到Winter回到我身邊才開始顯現症狀，但是他跟我都不知道問題出在哪裡，一直到...我們一起處理的一個案子出了錯誤，他墜落...在我眼前，就像在火車那次....」

「你…」Bucky遲疑了一下，「你爆發了？」

「是啊...」露出一絲苦笑，Cap承認，「應該說...我崩潰了，完全，徹底，失控的崩潰了。」

「怎麼會....」

「怎麼不會？」

轉過身子，Cap一臉認真的看著他。

「你...他是我最重要的人，過去，現在，未來，自始自終都是。但就像你們，七十年前這個世界無法接受一對同性的Alpha與Beta，我們都....壓抑自己的情感，當...阿爾卑斯那件事...」

他頓住，咬著嘴唇。

「我...我很後悔，我責怪我自己，我沒辦法...我恨我自己....」

「不…」

「讓我說完，聽著，你得知道這個，因為那個Steve絕對不會，永遠不會告訴你這些。」

淚光漸漸浮現在那雙碧藍色的眼眸，但他語音堅定。

「我害死了我生命中最重要的人，在他救過我一百二十三次之後。」

「不不，不可能有那麼多次。」

「是的，就是有，我算得很清楚，四倍記憶力，記得嗎？」

揮揮手，Cap示意讓他繼續說。

「你知道更可怕的是什麼嗎？我沒有害死他，我害他被俘虜、被虐待、被奴役、被當成實驗品，七十年 - 因為我沒有回去找他。」

「別...拜託...你知道那是不可能的....」

Bucky搖頭，有些挫折地抬手爬過頭髮。

「是的，我知道，我的理智知道。但我沒有辦法，我的情感不允許，我沒辦法停止想這些。」

一滴眼淚滑過Cap顯得蒼白的臉龐。

「當我泡在北冰洋的冰冷死鹹的海水，我可以感覺靈魂剝離身體，我...我想我完成了，老天啊！一切都結束了，終於....但是不，我孤單地醒在這個奇怪的世界，一個人，那兩年我不止一次想死，是真的，Ekman博士說那就是抑鬱過度的結果，有趣的是神盾局的心理評估完全沒有顯現這一點，總之，當我發現他還活者，那就像，我體內有一股火焰再度燃燒起來，我重新活了過來，直到他把我從波多馬克河撈起來之後再次消失。」

Cap現在看起來已經有點不能控制了，他閉上眼，任眼淚橫流，語音破碎。Bucky握緊拳頭，克制想將他擁入懷中的衝動。

「他再一次從我的生命消失。」他睜開眼，那萬念俱灰的眼神足以殺了Bucky。

「你知道那有多痛嗎？我不知道他在哪裡，不知道他是不是還活著，每一次電話聲響起，我都希望是找到他的消息，但我又沒有把握找到他到底是不是對的？每到一處九頭蛇基地，我都害怕下一刻會看到他的屍體，每一秒，我都覺得自己快要瘋掉。」

一陣靜默，晚風吹拂過陽台擺放的綠色植物發出沙沙的聲響。

「那是...分離焦慮的原因嗎？」

「....是的。」

金髮男人狠狠擤了一大通鼻涕，擦乾了眼淚之後重新振作。

「總之，這是我，而，你的Steve絕對只會比我更嚴重，因為，他失去了你更多次...上帝啊，我無法想像那發生在我身上...」

Cap搖頭，抽出更多面紙往臉上擦。

Bucky沒法做出反應，他的Steve，固執萬分的Steve，總是堅強的Steve，他從未想過會這樣。

「這些話你該跟我說。」身後傳來Winter醇厚的嗓音。

黑髮男人倚在落地門框旁，雙手抱胸，看著他的Beta，眼神溫柔。

Cap含著眼淚對他搖頭，發出一聲啜泣。

「過來這裡。」他展開雙手將金髮男子攬進懷中。

「我不會讓那發生在我們身上的。」他親親懷中人的額角保證。

 

Bucky跟Sam穿上特製的服裝，準備進入量子巡航器，Cap站在發射台旁為他們送行，其他人都在上頭的發射室裡透過觀察窗看著他們。

拍拍Cap的肩，朝發射室舉了個軍禮，Sam先行進入巡航器，這次穿越將是史無前例的，只要一丁點差錯，他們可能就此消失在量子領域，成為一粒塵埃，然而黑皮膚的士兵絲毫沒有猶豫。

Bucky與Cap面對面，看著這張與Steve一模一樣的臉，Bucky心中有無數的感激。

「Cap。」

金髮男子對他點點頭。

Bucky鼓起勇氣，「可以請你幫我最後一個忙嗎？」

「當然。」

棕髮男子靠近一步，抬起手輕輕扣住金髮男子光潔的下巴，在他驚訝的目光下湊上前在他嘴角落下一個柔軟的吻。

「幸運之吻，謝謝你。」

Cap石化在當場，Bucky露出足以顛倒眾生的微笑，仰頭看向發射室，Winter整個人都貼到觀察窗上，要不是被獵鷹從後頭抓著怕又要撞破玻璃了。

總算報了那晚的立體聲環繞音效之仇。

Sam坐在巡航器裡對他豎起大拇指，Cap翻了個白眼遙搖頭，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，目送他進入巡行器後轉身離開發射台，準備面對他家大概快要爆走的Alpha。

 

這是一次無比神奇的體驗，縮小到極致，穿越量子領域，繽紛的色彩與奇特的物體，這景象難以用言語描述。這台巡航器加裝了原子辨識儀，Pym博士比喻這就像汽車的導航系統，起點是他跟Sam，終點是他們所屬的世界，系統自動將他們導向身體所屬的同一個原子世界。

「重點是，最後你們還是得出來。當巡航器抵達你們世界的座標時會發出提示，不過呢，因為你們那邊沒有接收端，所以你們得靠自己身體裡的原子引力完成最後的旅程。」

彷彿過了一世紀那麼久，又像只過了一刻鐘，原子辨識儀閃爍著綠色的提示燈。

「那...還真是快。」Sam挑著眉評論。

「是時候了。」Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。

兩人站在巡航器尾端，準備開啟艙門。

「不要忘記按下放大鈕。」

「Good luck。」

最後再互看一眼，他們投身躍入未知的領域。

Bucky能感覺身體中心有種莫名的引力，他越是想著Steve，那股拖曳的力量就越大，就在他要失去意識前，他按下了放大鈕。

「好好照顧他，別被他那個樣子騙了，他需要你，非常、非常。記得，別再離開，別再讓他一個人。」Cap叮嚀的話語迴盪在耳邊。

在他睜開眼睛那一刻他就知道自己回到了Wakanda。

他躺在羊群中，啊！他的山羊們看起來都很不錯，領頭的公羊啃著他頭頂上的青草，不時頂弄一下主人擋路的大頭。

坐起身，拔下頭盔，深深吸進周圍帶著草地香的空氣，Bucky笑了，耳朵裡傳來沙沙的通信聲，他們的通信器竟然真的還能用！

「嘿！你在嗎？」Sam的聲音聽起來無比歡快。

「是啊！我應該，在我的小屋附近，你在哪裏？」

「老兄，你絕對想不到的...」耍了一次神秘，Sam最後甩下一句「Go get him tiger！」就斷了通訊。

Wakanda此時正是清晨時分，薄薄的霧氣籠罩著大地，他穿過長著茂密長草與野花的原野，晨風吹拂他的髮絲，他慢慢走著，感受空氣裡些微的震動，一聲輕嘶，薄霧中一個黑色的身影出現在眼前，啊！他的馬！

親愛的，妳好嗎？

Bucky捲起唇角，伸手撫摸母馬光潔的頸側，馬兒低下頭，親暱地用鼻子碰碰他的額頭，彷彿在歡迎他的歸來。

Bucky輕點地面，翻身騎上，馬兒帶他小跑起來，越靠近小屋，他的心跳越是激烈，馬兒漸漸放慢速度，Bucky低頭讓茂盛的枝葉掃過頭頂，再抬頭，他看見他了，那男人正在批柴，就像他每一次過來這兒做的事情一樣，他輕鬆地揮舞那把斧頭，動作優雅，如行雲流水，旁邊推了大批半身高劈好的木柴，他想他大概把整個村子砍柴的活都攬過來做了。

他看了過來，斧頭從他手中掉落，臉上的表情從迷惑驚疑漸漸變成不可置信。

「Hi！Steve。」

一人一馬踩著悠閒的步伐來到金髮男子的面前，Bucky坐在馬上露出淺笑，低頭看著屬於他的Steve，他的Steve張著嘴，只是呆呆的、眼睛眨也不眨地看著他。

「I'm back，you little punk。」

身後朝陽的光芒四射萬千。

太陽升起了，這是全新的一天。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然有感覺寫起來很快，被IW傷害的痛自己治，告訴我你們被治癒了嗎？


	6. 番外 - A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一場夢，最美的那一種。Steve不想醒來，神啊！求求你，就讓我繼續沈睡。

Steve睜開眼，轉頭看向身旁，

空的。

他伸手，微微起皺的床單就跟平常一樣冷涼，只有殘留在枕頭上屬於Bucky的氣息證明他曾經存在，Steve放任自己再貪戀一會。

天色仍然昏暗，再過不久，晨光就會搶佔這裡每一塊空間，儘管世上消失了一半人口，太陽依舊每天升起。簡單漱洗後，Steve將門簾掀開走入Wakanda清晨涼爽的空氣中，再過一兩個小時，初昇的旭日就會帶走潮濕的霧氣，時序拋開春日的悠閒漸漸進入夏天，季節的流轉不會因為任何事物而停滯，就像美好的夢境從不會為他停留。

每晚他都會夢見Bucky。

有時候是風雪中，有時是面具掉落的瞬間，更有甚者，是他隨風化去的那一刻，做這種夢時，他會在半夜驚醒，然後發現淚濕了整片枕套；然而夢境不總是如此，他更常夢見的是他與Bucky在戰前，七十多年前兩個布魯克林傻小子一起渡過的時光，那是他最珍貴的回憶，像鑽石一樣永恆閃爍，在黑暗中給予他最需要的光芒。

既使是這樣的情節仍舊會讓他在夢中哭泣，但醒來之後會感到一絲奇異的平靜，也許這是Bucky安慰他的一種方式。

眼眶有些酸澀，昨晚他夢見Bucky回到身邊，這幾天他總做這樣的夢，他大概又流淚了，奇怪的是，當他清醒的時候反而哭不出來。

Nat不止一次勸他應該大哭一場讓悲傷釋放，但他不想，他不想讓它走，他需要這樣的沈溺。

「你在折磨自己。」Natasha抿著嘴對他搖頭。

男人不這樣做，Steve想回嘴，不過他要真敢說出來大概只會換來一頓叨念 - 經歷那樣慘烈的失去之後，她完全釋放了本性，毫不壓抑對其他人的關心。

如果是Sam可能會理解，他想，但，那總是能恰到好處開導他的黑人兄弟也不在了。

如果是Bucky...如果是Bucky...Steve閉上眼，他連問都不會問，棕髮男人只會用行動直接把他拉出來 - Sarah Rogers去世那時，Bucky不管他的拒絕，逕自拖著他一起租了間套房，陪著他渡過每個思念母親的夜晚。他是那麼懂他，總是有辦法撬開他的硬殼。

Bucky….

我是如此想你。

那天之後，他硬撐了一星期，收拾殘餘，擔任警戒，安撫民眾，不只Wakanda失去了國王，全世界的領袖基本上消失大半，聯合國亂成一鍋粥，美國本土傳來的消息是Fury和Hill都消失了，之前各國簽署的索科維亞協議如同廢紙，一手促成協議的Ross將軍也無影無蹤，世界各國都忙著處理自家火燒，根本沒空理會Wakanda的復仇者們。

Wakanda由Shuri暫代王位，他們很快迎來了Tony的回歸，他的太空船直接降落在Wakanda皇宮前經歷過大戰的草原上，與他隨行的藍皮膚異星女子提供了重要的信息，與此同時，從紐約遠道而來的Scott也帶來了最新的量子領域穿越時空技術。

在Shuri的主導下他們開會討論該如何繼續下一步，Tony堅持認為他們能夠反轉局勢 - 因為Dr. Strange說過他們有那千萬分之一的機會 - 量子領域能往返其他時空，確定了他說法的可行性 - 於是他們決定要從別的宇宙湊齊六顆寶石打造另一副無限手套逆轉Thanos造成的傷害，但他們必須造出更可靠、可以搭載更多人穿梭時空的機器。

這屬於科學家、機械師專精領域的事務已經脫離Steve能夠出力的範圍，而且他累了，很累很累，Shuri讓他在機器建造完成之前先好好休養生息，以面對最後的復仇之行。

於是Steve就在這裡了。

每天，他穿上原本屬於Bucky的白色亞麻衫，打掃小屋，巡視羊群，照顧馬匹，幫村民批柴，有時候幫忙拉起魚網，每晚，他睡在Bucky的床鋪上，聞著Bucky睡過的枕頭，環抱著自己捲縮起來，假裝這裡的前任主人還在，假裝自己被那雙堅實的雙臂擁抱著。

但那無益於瘋長的思念。

所以他想他終於出現幻覺，或者他根本還沒有醒。

他騎著黑馬翩然而來，初昇旭日的光芒將他英挺的輪廓鑲上金邊，那微笑是那麼真實，觸摸他的手指如此溫暖，擁抱的氣息是那麼熟悉，這是一場夢，最美的那一種，一定是，否則淚意不會輕易衝上心頭，Steve不想醒來，他願意頃盡一生的眼淚，換此刻黃粱一夢。

神啊！求求你，就讓我繼續沈睡。

棕髮男人笑著對他說著什麼，Steve沒有聽清，他不敢開口，害怕一出聲就破碎了美夢。

他只能，收緊手臂，把鼻子埋進棕髮男人豐厚的髮絲間，汲取他朝思暮想的味道，沈浸在這一刻幸福的假想中。

 

 

Bucky終於察覺懷裡的人不太對勁。

他拉開一點距離，Steve立刻僵住，他輕聲抽氣，環抱他腰間的手臂像是想要抓緊又不敢。

「Steve。」

Bucky捧起Steve的臉讓他們四目相對，那雙眼裡水光蕩漾，碧波萬千，卻無焦距。

「是我，是真的我，我回來了。」

深藍色的瞳心收縮了下終於對焦在他臉上，但他仍舊沒有說話，只是怔怔地看著他，那眼神，彷彿他下一秒就會消失。

“你的Steve絕對只會比我更嚴重。”

昨夜Cap的話跳進他腦海，

不 - -

心臟彷彿被掐了一把，他確實消失在他生命中，那麼多次。

「對不起，我回來晚了，」棕髮男人鄭重地承諾，「這次不會再走了，我保證。」

眼淚在眼底聚集，Steve的表情變得苦澀，他抬手按住棕髮男子的嘴。

別說，別說你做不到的事，James Buchanan Barnes，說好的直到最後總是只剩下我一人，你這騙子。

金髮男人搖著頭，他的微笑那麼悽楚，就像他即將落淚。

Bucky捉住那隻手，他的掌心粗糙。

Bucky將那隻手拉到眼前攤開，他的手掌發紅，佈滿傷痕。那是連續瘋狂砍劈木柴兩小時，斧柄摩擦掌心的結果。

他一不在，這個人就完全不懂得愛惜自己了嗎？

這個小子，Bucky心中一嘆，千言萬語不知如何訴。

雙眼不錯地凝視著對方，Bucky輕輕吻上那傷痕累累的掌心，就像吻在他千瘡百孔的心上。

不要 - Steve搖頭，這夢境太溫柔，我要如何面對清醒後的空虛？眼前的Bucky逐漸模糊，Steve用力眨眼想要看清楚，眼底翻滾的浪潮終於承載不了，隨著他搖晃頭部的動作滾落兩腮。

Bucky已經無法再思考。

他傾身吻上他的眼角，吮掉那些水珠，Steve發出一聲低低的抽氣，然後順從地閉上眼，讓Bucky溫柔地吻過他微腫的眼皮，被淚水打濕的濃密睫毛，吻上他的額心，高挺的鼻樑，再轉往臉頰，然後往上吻到額際，鬍子以外露出來的肌膚他都沒有放過。

Bucky的嘴唇貼著他的額角，柔聲問，

「Steve，我要吻你了，好嗎？」

Steve雙眼緊閉，呼吸輕淺。

Bucky有點緊張，剛剛他所做的已經超過朋友、家人的範圍，既使親如他們，也從來沒有做過擁抱、親吻額頭以外的事情，Steve沒有抗拒，然而他得確定。

「好嗎？」

Steve低低的嗯了一聲。

於是他吻在他的唇瓣上，只是一個純潔的碰觸，卻宛如天地初開上帝與亞當手指接觸的那一瞬，穿越百年的風雪，融化千年的寒冰，讓他的靈魂火焰再次燃燒。

好一會兒，他們就那樣抱著，維持嘴唇相接的姿勢，感受彼此的顫抖，互相交融的鼻息。

不知道是誰先動，也許是Steve先張開了嘴，也許是Bucky側轉了頭，他壓著Steve的嘴輕輕揉捻，含著Steve的唇瓣溫柔地吸吮，他倆毛茸茸的鬍子扎著彼此的臉，但他一點也不在乎，他正吻著Steve，他的Steve，這感覺好得不可思議。

Steve...

My Steve....

My...

他輕喃，舔著Steve紅潤的唇瓣。

Steve突然感到一股急迫湧上心頭，他的夢從來沒有到這一步，他想要繼續，他想要更多，如果這是他唯一能擁有的，於是他抓住Bucky開始回吻，他吻得那麼用力，那麼急切，毫無章法，生澀又慌亂。

「嘿 - 嘿 - - 別這樣，我哪都不會去的，慢慢來，別急，我們還有時間。」

Bucky揉著他耳後的髮絲輕聲安撫。

不不 - - 沒有的，騙人，很快你就不在了....

Steve大力搖頭。

他發出一聲哽咽，撲上去用力將棕髮男人抓緊，他張開嘴，唇舌並用，將Bucky微微探出的舌尖捲入口中用力吸吮。

Bucky被他撩得慾火沸騰，Steve知不知道他在幹什麼！

他腦子裡快速閃過幾個星期以來在另一個世界無數次撞見Cap跟Winter親熱的畫面。

現在他們是不是也像那樣？

他想要，想要推倒眼前金髮碧眼的男人，用力抱緊他，揉搓他，打開他，讓他為他融化，他想要狠狠契入，掠奪，打上印記，讓他完完全全屬於他，一世紀以來，他一直都想這麼做。

不知道什麼時候他的雙手已經往下滑到Steve的臀，Bucky沒有猶豫，他張開大手按住他的大腿根部，雙手發力將那個240磅 - 可能只剩下200磅，這傢伙瘦了 - 的男人整個抓起來貼在身上。

有那麼一刻他擔心Steve會掙扎，但是金髮男子緊緊攀著他的肩膀，那雙長腿也無比配合地夾住他。

Bucky為此發出一聲呻吟。

這實在....

他舉步往室內走，毫無阻礙的一路走到原本屬於他的臥室，這裡現在也充滿了Steve的氣息，他們慢慢倒向床鋪，床墊因為他們倆的重量往下凹陷，發出輕微的嘠吱聲。懸在Steve身上，Bucky看著那張自己心心念念多年的臉龐，突然間，他有些不確定了，

如果我傷害到他怎麼辦？

Steve不想停下，朦朧的，他知道接下來會發生什麼，哦！他想的，他想要的，Please...Bucky...BuckyBuckyBucky。

求你，抱緊我，不要離開我。

於是他揪住身上男人的衣衫，將他拉下來再度吻住。Nat曾經取笑過他吻技生澀死板，現在他只希望夢境能夠彌補這個，讓他不會顯得那麼無措。

是的，這是夢啊！所以他做什麼都沒有關係。Steve抬起一腿勾住Bucky髖部，將他往自己身上攬，同時挺起腰臀，讓他們的慾望中心互相碰撞。這是他愛著的人，是他埋藏在內心深處渴望的人，哦是的，當他還是那顆小豆芽菜的時候就一直偷偷妄想能被他擁抱的人。

他曾無數次幻想著Bucky，用他那嘴角微翹的嘴輕吻自己，用那具常年在碼頭工作曝曬在日光下的精壯身軀將他壓在身下，用那雙修理船械的修長手指探索他貧瘠的軀體，他會熱情地回應，將所有一切都給他。

就像他曾經抱過的那些女孩那樣 - 不，不要想那些，揮去心底湧上的酸澀與淚意 - Steve告訴自己，此時此刻，在這裡，伏在他身上的棕髮男人是他的，是屬於他一個人的。

身上的男人晃動臀部向下碾磨，Steve發出一聲低喘，這感覺，啊！所有那些雜亂的思緒都被擠出腦海，只剩下隨著Bucky越來越用力的摩擦升騰的快感與慾望。

他們緊緊抱住對方，舌頭交纏在一起，下身隔著褲子互相磨蹭，他們都硬的像石頭一樣，叫囂著想要釋放。

很快他們就不滿足於這樣的乾蹭，轉而尋求更多的肌膚接觸，Bucky弓起身體稍微拉開一點距離，將手塞進Steve的棉質長褲，那靈巧的手指很快溜進內褲找到他的目標，而Steve還在笨拙的試圖解開Bucky褲頭的鈕扣，不公平，他的褲子是鬆緊帶的，性器被直接觸摸讓他雙手發軟不聽使換，Bucky為什麼穿著這種緊巴巴的褲子？還有這該死的鈕扣！

Steve混合飢渴與挫折的哀鳴讓Bucky捲起嘴角，他抽手，往後坐直身軀，Steve發出一聲抗議的嗚嗚。

「噓 - 沒關係，讓我來，我會照顧你的，」他安撫。

Bucky像剝蝦殼一樣把Steve的罩衫跟褲子一股腦脫下，Steve配合地轉動上身，挺起臀部，然後他就如同初生的嬰兒光溜溜地呈現在那雙已經被慾望染成剛藍色的雙眸前。

Steve下意識伸手擋了擋，他實在不想表現的像什麼聖處子那樣，但是他忍不住，何況是在那麼熾熱的目光下。他起了一身雞皮疙瘩，在棕髮男人赤裸裸的視線所經之處都泛起紅潮，他的乳頭挺立起來，像在引誘男人的垂憐，豎直的下身顫巍巍滴著水，而面前的男人卻還衣著整齊，這太羞恥了。

幸好，Bucky沒有讓他繼續害羞的打算，棕髮男人俐落地側身下床，然而他沒有像他猜想的那樣快速脫光，他的眼神侵略，嘴角揚起壞笑，讓Steve目不轉睛，然後他慢條斯理地捲起上衣，讓那塊布料緩緩穿過頭丟在地上，露出他越發雄健的肌肉，再慢慢解開褲頭往下推，那碩大的昂揚掙脫束縛彈跳出來，他的動作優雅，不疾不徐，這就像一場秀，一場展示，一場雄性為了取悅配偶所做的求愛表演。

顯然，他很成功，做為被求愛的對象，Steve忘記了其他一切，滿心滿眼都只有眼前散發雄性荷爾蒙的男人，他咬住下唇抑制到嘴的呻吟，皎白泛紅的身軀興奮地顫抖。

Bucky再度爬到他身上，擠進他腿間，俯身舔吻他被自己咬得鮮紅的唇，Steve伸展四肢將他包裹起來，他們的身體貼在一起，如此契合，肌膚與肌膚接觸揉蹭，他舔進他嘴裡，舌頭與舌頭纏綿相交，他挺動臀部，讓他們濕漉漉的慾望緊貼著彼此一起滑動，這感覺如此美妙，Bucky沈醉其中，Steve溢出的呻吟銷魂動聽，他想更多地讓他發出這樣的聲響。

Bucky血肉的手往下握住了他們，Steve為這刺激發出一聲輕嘶，隨即跟著Bucky緊抓住他們一起擼動的節奏嗚咽起來。

快感如閃電從尾骨竄過全身，他們泊泊流淌的前液成了最好的潤滑，Bucky每一次都轉動手腕揉過他們敏感柔嫩的頭部再用力撸下，Steve本能向上挺腰，把自己送進Bucky的大手，與對方火熱的慾望中心緊密相貼著滑動的快感刺激著他們。

「感覺真棒，Steve，你喜歡嗎？舒服嗎？」Bucky抵著他嘴不斷低喃，一邊胡亂地啃著他已經紅腫不堪的唇瓣。

Steve的呼吸隨著Bucky手上越來越快的動作越發急促，高潮的預感在下腹累積，他的陰囊緊縮，陰莖漲大，他抓著身上男人的肩膀，指甲摳進那厚實的二頭肌，眼前一片白光閃過，某種沙啞的粗喘與悠長的低吟交織在耳邊，那是Bucky跟他自己高潮時的呼喊。

老天啊！這是...如此真實....

他顫抖著，攀緊身上的男人，快感浪潮沖刷著他，他被這極致的愉悅攪得發暈，隨著高潮逐漸退去，他的手腳無力地鬆開，攤向一旁，一時間他們都沒有動，只是貼著彼此喘息，Bucky將臉埋在他頸肩，灼熱的氣息噴吐在他耳旁，他承受著Bucky全部的重量，棕髮男人沈甸甸、汗濕的肉體讓他心安，一股強烈的滿足和睡意湧上，他閉上眼，感覺身上的男人扯過什麼擦了擦他們之間的混亂，然後再度倒在他身上。

「我愛你，Steve。」

Steve沉入幾週以來最甜美的無夢睡眠，這句低喃如微風拂過他終於平靜的心湖。

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

正午的太陽透過天窗穿過室內的空氣灑在床鋪糾纏在一起的兩具軀體上。

Steve蹙眉，陽光刺的他不得不偏過頭。

他想翻動一下身體，奇怪的是他動彈不得。

有什麼熱呼呼的東西擠在他身後，壓著他，纏著他。

他不由得往下看去，一隻....深藍描金的機械手臂非常有存在感地盤據了他的腰腹....這不可能....汎合金因為一直壓著他裸露的肌膚而染上了溫度。

裸露的.....

我的老天....

所以這是真的。

Steve不清楚自己到底是要為Bucky的歸來狂喜還是要為他們倆的赤裸交纏而震驚。

那隻手臂箍緊了些，將他更捲入某人的懷抱。

Steve低喘一聲。

因為他清楚地感到某個抵在他臀間的火燙傢伙正在變硬。

稍早兩人纏綿的畫面如走馬燈一幀幀刷過他的腦海，最後停格在他睡著前那一句話。

身後男人發出哼哼聲。

「醒了？」

Steve側轉頸子，Bucky微笑的臉容落入他大睜的眼眸中。

「Bucky？」

「嗯？」

金髮男人再眨眨眼。

「Buck。」

「嘿。」

棕髮男人右手彎曲支起上半身，左手仍然佔有性十足地圈著他的腰，Steve轉身平躺在他身下。

兩人四目相對，Steve眼神清醒，水光與喜悅之情同時在他眼底閃爍。

他抬手輕輕劃過棕髮男人的臉龐，他茂盛的鬍子軟軟地扎著他的手心，Steve淺淺笑了。

「是你。」

Bucky覆住他的手，讓兩人手指交握，他勾起嘴角，鍾愛地看著他。

「是的，是我。」

他們就那樣微笑著凝視彼此，帶著滿心的歡喜與感激。

「所以....你...我....」

「嗯哼....」

「七十年？」

「我想我們都是笨蛋嗯？」

Bucky做了個不明顯的鬼臉，Steve笑著搖了搖頭。

「我想想...如果從我把你從Angelo手底下救出來算起....應該超過九十年哦！」Bucky做了個思考的表情。

Steve揚起眉頭，有些驚訝地看著他。

「什....我那時才六歲！！」

「我早熟。」Bucky的嘴角上揚的角度更高了。

「Buck！認真點！」

「怎麼？我說真的啊！我還記得跟我家老媽說要把你帶回家裡養，她不準，結果我大吵大鬧最後挨了一頓板子哩。」

「什麼！？」

「拜託，不然你以為我幹嘛老是等你下課，還總是那麼剛好去救你的小屁股？」

信息量有點多啊！Steve眨眨眼，雙唇張開成小小的O形。

「可.....你約會那麼多姑娘！還老是拖我去四人約會！」

「Steve…」Bucky發出一聲嘆息，「我不...」他停頓了下斟酌詞句，「我不知道你...而且，你知道在那個年代發現自己愛上自己兄弟的感覺有多嚇人嗎？你知道夢想親吻自己最好的朋友有多....更何況我想做的不只是親吻！我還想....」他流露出一絲痛苦，「我覺得我是個怪物...我...」

空氣中有短短幾秒寂靜。

「你不是....」金髮男子安靜地說，「我懂的，我知道那種感覺....」他緊了緊兩人交握的手，「我...曾經...我覺得你會恨我的...假如你知道我腦裡那些想望。」

他的眼神變得深邃，有什麼在那對嬰兒藍的眼瞳中醞釀。

心跳悄悄加快。

「是嗎？是什麼？Stevie？」Bucky的語調深沈。

金髮碧眼的男子斂下眼睫，那句Stevie讓他瞬間回到情竇初開那年 - 在他十六歲生日的國慶煙火下，凝視Bucky被絢爛火光映照的側顏，少年的心像尾離岸的魚撲騰得厲害 - 輕輕咬了咬下唇，紅暈自他的雙頰開始往下漫開。

「我......想成為你的....」

「成為你的女孩...」

「你會吻我....抱我....愛我....」

濃密的長睫輕顫，彷彿負荷不了坦白的重量。

「老天啊！Steve....」Bucky嘆息，吻了吻靠在唇邊被他抓著的那隻手。

「看著我，寶貝。」

朝他看過來的那雙藍色眼眸因為蒙上一層濕氣顯得如此動人。

「我愛你。一直都愛。不管你是那個像精靈一樣輕盈的小傢伙，還是現在跟我一樣留著濃密鬍子的阿多尼斯。」Bucky說著，搔了搔Steve的下巴，惹得他露齒輕笑。

「對我而言，Steve，你就是最亮的那一顆星。我會永遠愛你，因為你是你，你不必成為女孩也會是我的最愛。」

一直潛藏在內心深處的愛意洶湧而出，Steve感到難以言喻的幸福愉悅淹沒了全身。

「我愛你，Buck。」

棕髮男人寵愛地笑了，灰藍色的大眼彎成月亮，蘊含碎光點點，就像每次他看著Steve時會露出的那種笑容，現在Steve知道自己為何會對這笑顏怦然心動了，他的心在回應Bucky對他散發的愛意。

他們再度吻在一起，這次他們都比清晨那時熟練許多，Bucky迅速找到更好的角度更深入的吻他，很快的，親吻變得越發激烈，在互相告白之後，想要親近彼此的心更加急切。

Bucky徹底品嚐Steve的唇，讓他原本紅潤的唇瓣變得更加鮮紅，他往下，口鼻在他頸間廝磨，灼熱的吐息噴灑在他敏感的肌膚上，Steve仰起頭，將脆弱的脖頸展露出來，讓Bucky吻著他的頸側，在男人舔吻他的敏感帶時從鼻子哼哼出聲。

「喜歡這樣？嗯？」Bucky調笑。

肩膀上掐緊的手指代表了他的回答。

Bucky又在他的喉結重重吮了一下，讓Steve發出一聲嗚咽，然後一路往下探索這具美好的軀體。

Steve有他見過最漂亮的胸部，真的，男人的胸肌為什麼會這麼光滑飽滿又圓潤？這個問題Bucky百思不得其解，

「為什麼你長了一臉鬍子身體卻這麼乾淨？你的胸毛跑哪去了？嗯？」

「你還不是....呃？」

Steve眨眨眼，Bucky胸前早已像二戰那時長著稀疏的暗色毛髮，棕髮男人一臉我有喔的表情。

「好吧，血清？我猜。」Steve聳聳肩。

「Anyway…非常漂亮。」

Bucky壞笑著低下頭將臉埋進那幾乎可以稱為乳溝的地方，兩隻不同質感的手分別罩住兩邊豐滿的胸肌，力道適中地搓揉起來。

「Buck……啊....」

「你這裡，這麼嫩...這麼淺....有人碰過嗎？像這樣？」

胸前的挺立被濕熱襲捲，Steve忍不住嗚咽。

棕髮男人唇舌並用輪流挑逗著他胸前的粉嫩，快速的撥弄，用上一點牙齒輕咬，再含進嘴裡吸吮，讓它變得紅艷濕潤，如綻開的紅梅。一股電流從被舔弄之處竄開，他的感官全都集中在那小小的一點。

Steve抱住Bucky的頭，手指插進他濃密的髮絲間，胸前的刺激讓他不由自主地扭動。

他從沒想過這裡會如此敏感。

「唔….不....嗯嗯......別....」

連續的刺激讓Steve忍不住求饒。

棕髮男人終於放過了他，往下愛撫他柔韌的腹肌，他在人魚線停留了一會，用牙齒輕啃那突出的骨頭，然後再把注意力轉往金髮男人的肚臍，他靈活的舌頭鑽進那淺凹處用力頂弄，Steve抽氣，腹部顫動，腰肢扭著像是想要躲開又想要迎合。

Bucky伏在他腿間，他的呼吸曖昧地噴灑在Steve已經完全充血的頭部，Steve輕輕顫抖，從眼睫下羞撚地看著棕髮男人目不轉睛注視著自己興奮的證據，他兩手揪住枕頭兩側，盡力壓抑自己想要遮掩的衝動，Bucky按住他的兩邊髖骨固定住他，又往上瞟了他一眼，這傢伙還壞笑！

Steve從喉間溢出破碎的呻吟，因為男人把他的硬挺一口含入，他的嘴又濕又熱，柔軟的口腔完全包裹住他，舌頭靈活地滑動，他突然收緊口唇用力吸吮，頭部模仿性交的動作上下移動，讓Steve戳進他的咽喉。

「Bucky - 」

Steve呼喊著，快感一波波拍擊，他想要....想要....

「想要什麼？告訴我，寶貝，只要告訴我。」

他把想要說出口了，不知何時，Steve一隻手鬆開枕頭往下鉗住Bucky的肩膀。

Steve往下看，Bucky伸舌舔了舔下唇，那嘴角微翹的嘴唇色澤嫣紅，被Steve自己的前液弄得濕漉漉的，性感得要人命。

「我想要你....」Steve咽了咽口水，「我想要你佔有我...每一寸。」

「耶穌基督.....」

額頭抵著那柔韌堅實的腹肌，Bucky深呼吸，克制自己狠狠蹂躪身下人兒的衝動。

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

那雙鋼藍色的眼瞳變得更加深沉，棕髮男人的眼神如磁石般吸引著Steve的目光。

「當然，我說過....我想成為你的.....Please，Buck，讓我成為你的，如果你願意...操我？」

Bucky的硬挺因為這句話興奮地抽動，老天啊！他當然想，但...

「我會傷害你的....我...」

「不，你不會，我已經不是以前那樣....我不會受傷的...」

「Steve….」

「Buck…拜託？想要你....想要你進來....」

Steve挺了挺腰，不害羞地張開腿邀請著，太久，太漫長，太多的生死離別，他不想再等了。

既使他沒有操過男孩，但從以往與女性的經驗 - 雖然是快要一世紀前的事了 - 還有之前看過的那些小黃片 - 感謝互聯網 - Bucky很確定他們不能這樣蠻幹，Steve會痛死的。這可不是他想要的，Bucky希望他們都享受這個，享受他們的第一次。

「好吧....我得.....」

他跪坐起來，把Steve健美的長腿捲起整個往上壓到胸前，Steve配合地曲起身體抱住膝蓋，順從地將自己暴露在Bucky眼前。

那個緊密的處子之地散發粉紅色的光澤，光是看著就讓人氣血上湧，有那麼一瞬，Bucky以為自己又要流鼻血了。

Shuri幫他研製的按摩油就放在床邊，這款專門讓他保養肩頸的按摩油是用山羊奶油混合金盞花、山金車、迷迭香、洋甘菊等精油製成的，他曾經拿來自己擼管，效果非常棒....

瓶蓋旋轉打開的細微聲響加深了Steve的期待，Bucky是他最信任的人，他知道Bucky會照顧好他的，他總是會。

濕濕的觸感落在那閉合的環肌周圍，Bucky溫暖的手指慢慢地按壓，揉搓，然後是更多液體，更多試探的按摩，Steve將鼻子埋在雙膝之間發出柔軟的哼哼。

說不緊張是騙人的，他讓自己隨著Bucky柔聲的安撫深呼吸盡力放鬆，一根滑溜溜的手指突破入口探了進來，只進入兩個指節，又慢慢抽出去，再緩緩插入，如此反覆，不疾不徐，每一次都進到更深處，突然，Steve腰一抖屁股抽緊，那酥麻的快感讓他差點鬆開手。

「那裏！Bucky - - 啊....」

第二根手指跟著滑入，按摩著他柔嫩的腸壁，開拓著他，每一次進出都準確地刷過那一點，讓他發出羞恥的聲音。Steve沒想過自己會發出這種聲響，粘膩、柔軟、尾音上揚，好一會他才反應到那個高八度的呻吟他自己發出來的。

當Bucky把第三根手指插進他體內，金髮男人已經抱不住自己的腿，極度的愉悅讓他的身體泌出一層汗珠，他又濕又熱，渾身發軟，從裡到外都暖綿綿熱騰騰，準備好被吞吃入腹。

「Bucky - - Buck - 我準備好了，進來，拜託。」

他扭動著，像一朵綻放的花，完全對他敞開，白皙紅嫩，如此動人，令人目眩神迷，Bucky想一直看著這景象。

前液不斷湧出，Bucky早已濕得不行，他再潤滑了一下自己，然後把脹大的頭部抵在Steve的入口，那裡張開又收縮，像是柔情蜜意地吻著他，也像是迫不急待要將他納入。

Bucky挺了進去，緩慢而堅定，一寸寸地推開，他像一根燒紅的鑄鐵，在他體內烙下火燙的痕跡，奪走了他的呼吸。

被填滿的感覺難以用言語形容，Steve覺得自己從醒在現代那顆始終無依的心此刻終於安定下來，他終於完整，回到了家。

有那麼一會，他們緊緊的擁抱著，融為一體，然後，Bucky緩緩動了起來，Steve能清楚的感覺男人在他體內生機勃勃的脈動，每一次進出都衝擊著他的身體與心靈，他強勢的進攻，溫柔的誘哄，連綿不斷，從初時的和緩逐漸加速，最後變成疾風驟雨，席捲他，佔有他的全部。

Bucky一遍又一遍深深進入他，蹭過他的前列腺推動著他，強烈的快感鋪天蓋地而來，Steve的呻吟染上哭腔，被猛力的撞擊變得破碎。

「啊 - -啊 - - 啊 - 我就要...Buck...」

「來吧，Stevie，寶貝，你真是美極了，來吧...」

他用力操著他，溫暖的右手握住Steve濕漉漉的硬挺擼動著，將他推過極限。

Steve呼喊著射了出來，身體拱起，大腿顫抖，四肢纏住Bucky，內裡也緊緊吸著他，蠕動著。他喘著氣，雙眼緊閉，胸膛起伏，紅暈隨著高潮佈滿他白皙的身體，Bucky愛憐地吻著他汗濕的額角，吮去他滾落腮邊的淚珠。

「沒事了，甜心，我抓緊你了。」

Steve睜開眼，水氣染紅了眼尾。

「Buck…Bucky…」

他搖晃臀部，內壁刻意夾了夾。

「我想要你來，親愛的，給我，射進來。」

Bucky呻吟起來，把臉埋進Steve頸間，他退出一些，然後猛烈地撞進來，他壓住Steve，又快又狠地操進他體內，像是要把他操碎，然而Steve是那麼強壯，足以承受冬日士兵狂風暴雨般的蹂躪，Bucky在他耳邊嘶吼，Steve感覺那粗長變得更硬更大，然後，熱液注入他體內，灌滿了他，這感覺如此親密，如此...難以置信的美妙。Steve想要再多來幾次，每天每天都要。

他們靜靜地抱著彼此，享受潮水退去的餘韻，Steve的手指無意識地在Bucky的肩胛骨上畫圈。

「你還好嗎？」

當Bucky軟下去之後慢慢滑出，他問到。

「不能再更好，你太棒了。」

「你才是，以第一次來說，你簡直無與倫比。」

Steve的臉蛋再次變紅。

 

 

太陽偏過頭開始往下移動，午間的光線開始變得慵懶，金色的光芒壟罩著他們。

Steve把自己埋進Bucky懷裡，緊緊摟住他。

他默默發誓永遠不再讓彼此離開對方。

“歡迎回家，Buck。”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於把這波甜蜜的肉煮出來啦！有沒有感受到他們之間纏綿的愛意呢？cc


End file.
